pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting the Alternates: Ivy vs Imogen
This is the third fight against the alternate army sent by Gloomi to destroy the real world. This fight is Ivy & Lightningbolt vs Imogen Characters Heroes Ivy the Cat and Lightningbolt Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Querrell the Chameleon Villains Imogen the Cat Chapter 1-A Dark Shadow in the Nature of the Alternate Querrell, Ivy and Crystal were walking in a forest they had found, away from the city by nto much, but far enough that it allowed the heroes a breather. Crystal: So why come out here? Querrell: I sent Talba out last night and he looked across the ruins. Everyone deems us criminals and is after us, so we have to escape them, otherwise, we could be caught whilst trying to save our world. Crystal: Ok. Chocolate: You sure he ain't lying? Crystal: Choco! Querrell: Talba is someone who I can trust, and in situations like this he isn't that naughty. He knows criminal signs when he sees one. Chocolate: Ok... Crystal: It's only until we beat Gloomi, then we can fight them again. Ivy: But what if we don't? Remember before? (flashback to when he was about to shoot Selena) Ivy: He only just hung on, then disappeared. (flashback ended) Ivy: What if we never beat him? Crystal: Don't worry, we'll get him out of here for good this time. Then Ivy saw something in the forest, and decided to go investigate. Ivy: (thoughts) But I can't run off with Crystal here, she'll just run after me... hmm, I might have to give it a shot! She then told Lightningbolt something softly. Lightningbolt then agreed to what she said. Ivy: Uh, guys, Lightningbolt wants to show you something. Crystal: What? Lightningbolt then glowed really brightly, while Ivy ran off, then he followed second. Crystal: (recovering) Ugh, that's cool, I-Ivy? They then saw she had ran off, along with Lightningbolt. Crystal: I wouldn't take it by her to play dirty! Querrell: She should come back wherever she's gone. Crystal: Ok... Chapter 2-Revealing the Identity With Ivy, as she was running off, she then caught up to the shadow. Ivy: Who are you? I saw you before! ???: What do you know? A look-alike who plays dirty on her friends! I don't know really who you are. Ivy: Come out! ???: Oh, you small wimp, don't worry, I've abandoned my friends before too. Every one of them. Ivy: Tell me your name. Imogen: Imogen, fool, get ready to be trounced! She then came at Ivy at a flurry of attacks, while Ivy dodged and Imogen landed herself in a tree. Imogen: Agh! I'm stuck! Ivy: I don't want to fight you, I merely want to find out where Gloomi is- Imogen then got herself out, and came at Ivy again. Ivy dodged again. Imogen: (stuck again) I'm not telling you where my master is, he's after you, and I want to be rewarded, so I must bring you with me! Ivy: Try. Imogen realised then there were a bunch of vines tangling around her all over. Imogen: Are you kidding me? Ivy: Nope, I'm one of the Elemental Warriors, unimportant here, but it means, you're weak. Now give up and tell me where Gloomi is. Imogen: A bunch of plants are gonna stop me?! Especially a look-alike? No way! Ivy: Alright, I was afraid I'd have to do this. Lightningbolt! Imogen: Huh? Lightningbolt dashed around the vines at fast speeds, creating electricity around the vine, which got Imogen badly hurt. Ivy: Now give up, I don't want to harm you more. Imogen: Heh..... you're strong... but I'm not about to be defeated yet! I'll go back to the city and tell them where you ARE! She then ran off, only just managing. Ivy: Well that was weird. We got nothing either... Lightningbolt: Priiii...(Yeeeeah...) Ivy: She said that she was gonna notify Gloomi, let's warn the others. Lightningbolt: Pri! (Yes!) They then ran back to the hovervan. Chapter 3-Nothing... Not Even A Detail... When Ivy got back, Querrell was there waiting. Querrell: Ivy, what happened to you back there? Don't run off, ok? We can't lose one of our teammates. Crystal: Oh, is she back? Finally! Ivy: I'm sorry, I saw something, and I couldn't run off with you there. Anyway, my alternate, I handled it, ok? Crystal: Sure, just, don't do that again, alright? Ivy: I tried to get details from her, but she refused to say anything, but... Crystal: At least you tried, right? You didn't get anything, huh... Oh well. Ivy: I did get a warning though, she said she was going to tell Gloomi about our location. Querrell: We were going to get moving as soon as you came back. Now come on before they catch us. Ivy: Sure. Before she went in, Crystal stopped her. Crystal: My question didn't get answered? Ivy: I won't do it again, ok? Crystal: Good. So they continued to fight against the alternates. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Imogenthecat.jpg|Imogen Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc